Love Between Two Worlds
by Masked Mouse
Summary: My second Barbie in the nutcracker fanfic. This time the mouse king is back and plans to take over Partheina but he didn't count Rosalinda the mouse queen trying to help the good side. Captain candy x oc
1. Chapter 1

Love Between Two Worlds

Chapter 1:

The streets of the peaceful village of Sunlighta just outside Parthenia which had taken no part in the

whole events of the Mouse King's reign and the Nutcracker as the villagers had stayed out of it as

they hated things like war, misery, sorrow and death but there was no normal village as it's residents

were all mice which make anyone think they had other reasons to stick in their own lives well it was

wrong for unlike any other mouse in the magical land which they helped others in times of need as

they were sitting up shops and stalls that day as an strange visitor that morning. ''Fresh fish fresh

fish come get it'' said a male brown mouse in a cheery voice with his dark eyes in his yellow shirt and

brown trousers to show his happy mood as the smell of trout, salmon and mongfish even thought it

drifted a vile rotten scent to the hooded stranger's nose walking past him to where a white fur

female mouse with a pink dress and green headscarf around her head with gold bangle earrings and

matching bangle on her right arm with a emerald necklace. She standing behind a stall which held

different colour jewel rings, earrings, necklaces and bracelets. ''Fine jewellery for sell fine jewellery''

she shouted as her eyes beamed in happiness. Shaking his head moving on past her till the

mysteorus person stopped at the square sighing at the slient of no one bothering yet felt there was

something or someone he yern for but what. Meanwhile in a farther part of town an old big

rundown house stood by itself as parts of it was falling off. The step outside made a little creak as it

almost break under the weight as the door was nearly off its hinges but still able enough to stay

strong made from the trongest oak as opened to reveal the front room as a warm fire burnt brightly

in the far corner near the hall where the stairs led to the two bedrooms. In other parts of the room

where a few shelves above the purple and pink stain glass window where clothes of different colours

of dresses, shirts and trousers neatly piled beside each other while next to right of the window was a

green changing screen with blue and white butterflies. In the middle of the room a middle size table

stood that lay a needle, thread, some cloth, ribbon, a pair of scissors and a book at an open page as

two mice were finishing their share of chores that morning before the male one was to leave. He

was a black mouse with light green eyes that lit up like lamps in the darkness as he wiped the sweat

off his brown then wipe it on his red shirt making sure it didn't drip onto his green trousers as he

sighed happily at the younger female as the top of his head was almost turning grey since he had

taken care for her so long. As she went went over to the right side of the fire where a pair of brown

leather boots reaching down picking them up handing them to him as he put the boots pat her on

the top of her head which was long black raven hair tied back as he stopped as he stared into her

chestnut brown eyes as it reminded him of the wonderful times of his wife before she passed away

so young. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as everyday she was becoming more like her mother as

she had her beauty. She had the same brown fur as a gentle smile spread across her face to help

take the pain away from him as she knew how much he missed her. ''Ah Rosalinda you always know

of how to find a way to brighten my days that is why I got you a little present'' he said the eighteen

year old. ''What is it papa'' she questioned curiously at him. Not saying anything he turned away

from her to where a hidden drawer in the table taking out a white paper wrapped small object in

both his hands then return to face her hand it to her opening it. Inside was a tiny golden comb with a

red rose at the top of it. ''Oh papa it is beautiful I love it'' she said hugging him holding her gift in her

hands making sure not to drop it.''I know you would my little Rosebud'' he said as a tear almost drop

from his eye as he caught it in time before she saw it. He took it in his hand then raised it place it

behind her left ear in front of her green ribbon. ''Now darling I have to go but I need you to do me

one little thing'' he said with a serious look on his face. ''Yes what is it papa'' she said. ''Make sure

after I leave to keep the door bolted till I come home'' he said gently putting a hand on the shoulder

of her green dress as she stared back him showing she understood. He was pleased as he walked out

into the bright sunshine as she closed the door behind him as promised. Then as soon he was gone

as his feet was no longer heard as she picked up a piece of cloth taking the needle from the table

then holding the two items went to the window opening it a bit then sat down in front of the fire

began to sew. ''Take me into the night under your wings of love so we can dance till the end of time

to be together as one soul letting our flames never die out'' she sang while sewing as she knew the

song from somewhere as a child from a lullaby her voice was low but it flutter out as anyone nearby

could easily hear it. Then she stopped half way in the middle of her work then closed the window as

sadness creep into her. That moment the hood stanger had heard her sweet voice not too far off as

he ran in the way it came to find the owner of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It sun was already begin to set as Rosalinda

had finished her work for the day. As she put

away the items into a basket peeking out

from one of the table leg on the floor as she

lay the table for two dashing about the room

finding the objects she needed. As she put

down two brown crack old plates and two

sliver little cups as she began to spread the

butter swiping it onto the bread with the only

knife they had in the house placing the two

slices on each one as the embers snaked

around the logs on the fireplace. She tipped

the middle size white jug which was half full

with milk as a few drops came out as she

steady each little cup dainty in her other

hand preparing the supper making it a

wonderful surprise for her father's return

home that day from market. A little smile

appeared again on her face imainging him

coming back with the things he had promised

fresh bedding, tasty sweet meats, a

delightful array of cheeses, loads of

buttermilk that would last for a few months

as her mouth watered at the very mention at

it as they were poor creatures. But she didn't

mind not having the finer things in life as she

only wanted to have a simple life with her

father and maybe someday find someone to

mate with and have a couple of babies. That

moment there was a loud knocking at the

door that almost blew it off. ''Papa is that

you'' she said heading to the door where a

little crack for her to peek out seeing a black

cloak figure that looked wounded as her

heart bled at the sight of it. ''Oh you poor

thing please come in'' she said opening the

door gently helping it inside leading it the

only chair in the room by the fire as it sat

down. ''Let me get something to drink'' she

said about to leave its side to get one of the

cups of the table as she knew would get

some extra from one of the neighbours

wanting to share. She didn't had time to go

as it grabbed her two hands holding them in a

pair of white ones. ''You are even more lovely

than I dreamed you to be'' it sighed in a male

voice. She was confused by what he meant

by that as he remove to his cloak to reveal a

white fur mouse with dark coloured clothes

as his hard eyes stared in her gentle brown

ones as she felt frighten by him as she now

knew who he was. Her people may not had

taken part in it but they had heard so much

as news spread like wildfire to their ears as

she remembered her father telling her stories

of a Mouse King ruling Parthenia and his evil

reign and a nutcracker and his love defeating

him as she was too scared even to move. ''No

get out go away'' she said finally finding her

voice breaking free from his grasp move

further back away from him trying to brave

not trying to show him how terrified by him.

''But my dear I have no means of harming you

now I have found my queen'' he said. But she

didn't quite believe him reaching for anything

sight to defend herself with against him as he

got up to grab her. She picked up one of the

cups sending it down on his head so he

would be out long enough for her to run and

fin her father of any of the other villagers to

help get rid of him. It made a soft but loud

tinkling sound as the glass from it smashed

into hundreds of tiny pieces yet none was in

reach of him to cut him but also it didn't

seem to work as he moved now and now

closer to her as she press herself against the

side of one of the walls. Meanwhile her father

was walking home as the night was fully out

as others were finding it tricky getting home

carrying their belongings making sure not to

lose any. But he wasn't as his perfect sight

made his path so easy as he busy counting

the trades he made with the other village

mice and how great it would be for him to

nestl by the fire with Rosalinda by his side

eating supper as he told her of his time today

as the house was in sight. He noticed coming

up the step to see the door open which was

odd as he went inside. He stop dead in his

tracks seeing the mess around him as his

foot felt something sharp as he yelp in pain

as some of his blood leak over the small

puddle of milk as one of the table legs were

missing as it was lop sided with the sewing

basket tip over with some of the items out of

it untidy pile as some of the clothes were

flown off as the stain glass window was burst

open almost about to snap off as he

wondered what was going on as he drop the

objects he was carrying in his arms dashing

about looking for any sign of Rosalinda with

worry in his eyes as he swarm about up and

down also checking the two upper rooms if

she had fled into one of them by chance

which she wasn't. He flew back down the

steps as he tripped down the last one about

to hit his head trying to get up. He felt a large

jap inside him it was his heart as it doing

something as it was beating much faster

than it usual rate. He stared up at the open

night sky as the stars sparkled down on him

as he knew he was going to die that night.

''Oh Rosalinda where are my little rosebud

please come back to me wherever you are

now'' he said then close his eyes. That

moment the Mouse King had spirited her

away to an old abandon castle not to far from

the castle in Parthenia as he had moved in

with his guards as he locked her in the only

room for a female as a wedding was taken

place as a white gown with long silk sleeves

and a full length skirt that came to ground as

it trailed behind her as she stared at it as

tears came to her eyes knowing she had no

choice to this putting the dress on as the

door reopen as two of the guards stand in

front of her leading her out down the stairs to

a grand hall as she shiver from the cold air

was creeping in through open parts of the old

ruin as he stood before her. She looked

around the area looking for a way to escape

but there was no as hope was gone from her

as she became his wife that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been a few weeks since Rosalinda was

taken from her village as she sat by the

window in her room as she out of the blue

rose stain glass as she felt the needle

through her finger as she let a drop of blood

onto the pink satin cloth as she gave a little

cry of pain then stopped rubbing it on the

skirt of her fancy green strap dress. She gave

a little sigh as the flutter of a butterfly trying

to fly. She folded the tiny handywork she had

only done even if she had started into little

brown square box that lay on the dresser

then opened the drawer where a purple

jewellery box with a blue circle on the top lid

placing it on top of it as her hand touched a

gold round object taking out placing it on the

winding the back up opening the lid. Once

opened it played the beautiful music as the

two dancers twirled about as it brought back

wonderful mermory of her past life as warm

fresh tears came to her eyes. That moment a

loud bang on her door as it disturb her

thoughts as she closed the music box putting

it back quickly closing the drawer. ''What

does he want now'' she said a bit annoyed.

Yet she knew if he came anywhere near her

she could easily shun him away as always.

The door slowly opened as the person who

had entered came forward as she turned

away from whoever it was folding her arms.

''Rosalinda you are always so stubborn would

you see we are perfect for each other can

you just put aside your anger I know it is just

a way of shielding yourself'' he said about to

put his arms around her but Rosalinda moved

away before he could do anything. ''No can't

you see you are so blind you can't see the

pain and hurt you have done to others and for

that I will never love someone with a heart of

stone like you'' she said still not turning her

gaze to him. ''You are so impossible female I

ever meet'' he yelled banged the door shut

leaving the room as the sound of him

attacking anything in sight as it died down

from her earshot. Hoping he wasn't coming

back as she ran from the chair onto her bed

began to cry for so much of missing her home,

her people and mostly of all her father he

was probally sick with worry for her safety

right now looking for her or ill in bed with

heartache if only she knew the truth as all

came pouring out of her like a great river

making the grey blankets moist the colour of

a raincloud. Later that night the Mouse King

sat by himself at the table to eat by himself

as Rosalinda would stay in her room as he

bang his fist on the table almost knocking

the items off as something flutter in behind

him as it was hit on its head by the glass.

''Any news'' he shouted raising his voice as it

floated up as Rosalinda could easily hear

what was being said. ''Well some of the

guards had invade some of the villages and

have given them your threat to either join you

or die of their own lives'' said the bat

nervously. ''That is good go on'' he said. ''Well

they had already destroy a couple of villages

like one called Sunlighta'' said the bat while

Rosalinda in her room pricked up her ears at

the sound of her own home heading to where

a little crack to hear more clearly. ''They had

burnt down the houses, killed anyone that

refused to not follow you which was all of

them and smashed all the belongings to

pieces as none of their things would be of

use'' said the bat as Rosalinda felt her heart

break more and more by each word her

people had suffered by his hand while she

had lived in a safe place like a bird in a nest.

And she kept her ear to the crack to hear of

what had become of her father which wasn't

said. ''Perfect soon my plan to rule Parthenia

well unfold soon did any of them live'' he

asked. ''Er no'' he said as that was the end of

that as the sound of subject was over as he

had gotten up and moved off to another part

of the castle to plan his next move. Rosalinda

slowly remove her ear from the crack so now

she had to do something fast to save others

from sharing the same fate as them yet what

was she going to do she couldn't stay sitting

around feeling sorry for herself crying. She

had to go to Parthenia and warn them. She

rack her brains to think of how to escape

knowing his men would be giving an eye on

the castle for any movement quickly as a

flash it came to her putting out the little

candle then drawn the huge dark curtain that

remind of her of a hawk as fear came back to

her. She snapped out of it knowing she had to

hope her plan worked taking out the

uncompleted cloth she was working molding

it into a hood cloak then slowly on tip toe

went over to her wardrobe where her other

creations were kept for either going on,

masked balls, special events and dining as

she tried to open the door as she let her hand

touched a tattered brown dress putting on

her as she turned around as it hid her true

self making anyone think she was a little

peasant mouse then put the pink cape on as

she knew without she would be discovered

by her face as it was pretty late as

somewhere a clock had chimed midnight as

the hours had passed by as she was

preparing herself as she went over to the

window to see it could open which it was

shut tight so she had no way of getting out

that way as she knew she only get out from

the door as she slipped out for the first time

she ever came here as her feet felt the cold

marble under her but she had no time to go

back and fetch some sensible footwear as it

was now or never as she walked across the

top landing but checking to make sure

everyone was asleep passing the Mouse

king's room as she stop at it for a minute as

so much loss from her as her sadness return.

''I promise to my people their death would go

in vain as I will do whatever it takes before I

take my last breath as I won't let others fall''

she said trying to stop herself from shaking

so much then dashed down the stairs making

sure not to waste anymore time. Then she

bumped into something as she fell to the

ground as her hood threw off but she put it

back up before anyone saw her as she got up

to see who or what was in her way. It was

two of the Mouse King's guards on night

patrol as she tried to think of to get herself

out of this. ''Who are you and how you get in''

said one angrily trying to stare at her as she

kept moving her head about. ''I just came up

from the kitchen I thought I heard a noise''

she said. ''Huh we were down there ages ago

and we didn't see you down there'' said the

other one hotly at her. ''I was you just didn't

see me well you doing stand there as there

could be someone sneaking in to ruin the

Mouse King's plans'' she said trying to sound

a bit annoyed by them doing nothing. ''Well

we are just going to well come on then

where's this noise you thought you heard''

said the first one trying not to mix his words

up. ''Over there down that hall'' she said

trying to sound then more frighten than usual.

''Alright we better hurry and you better get

back to the kitchen we don't want a pretty

girl like you getting hurt'' said the second one.

''Course now go'' she said watching them

leave till they were out of sight as she ran

into the tiny kitchen were was the only place

that was pleasant as its dieing fire welcomed

her in as she rushed to where a little door

that was locked by a gold chain as key was

well hidden in the room as she started to

search for it as she finally found it hiding in

the bottom of a bowl of berries as she held so

timidly heading back over to the door

opening it as it made a gentle click letting

her come forward as all fear was washed

from Rosalinda as she got down on all fours

as she knew had to crawl to get through

which was easy for her as her body was the

right size as she slipped out into the cold

light breeze whipped around her blowing her

forward away from the castle as she walked

faster than she usually did as the dark was

turning to light as some slimmer rays of dawn

was coming as she had disappeared from the

place she had been kept in for so long

happily taking in her surrounds then that

moment she stopped the way a scared fawn

would hearing a crack a few miles off as she

stood very still. Then she ran fo fast as the

sound of arrows whizzed past her ears just

missing them as soon she was getting tired

as she fell to the ground as an arrow almost

struck her as it burrowed into the tree in

front of her as she dropped to the ground in

time as everything to her turned to dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It had been a while since Rosalinda had been

out as she came round with her head

swimming the colours came into view.

Everything began clear as she sat knowing

she was in a room and not just any room a

very special one as she was in the throne

room of Parthenia. She scan the faces staring

at her one of the males was fury as a storm

was coming while the other male with him

gently beamed at her showing no harm was

to happen to her as the third on holding the

only other female besides her loving holding

onto his arm as they tried to make sure to

make her feel calm and safe. She knew each

one's name without them saying as she feel

sure to trust them getting up to her feet to

tell them of what she had heard but one

didn't seem to trust her at all at first glance.

''Hello there Miss I am sure you must had

come a long way on your travels to find us''

said the one that had smiled at her as she

gave a shy little nod at him. ''Captain Candy

don't let her walk all over you she is a

creature enemy of us'' said the one named

Major Mint who didn't seem to care if she live

or died. ''Major Mint I am sorry he is always

like this since he got the wrong end of mice

before'' said Prince Eric as he made sure not

to raise his voice. ''Your highnesses I should

say I wouldn't put my faith in this this animal''

he yelled narrowing his eyes at her as

Rosalinda shy away feeling hurt for being

insult like that why would her kind be treated

so badly by them as they had stuck their

necks on the line. Yet she had a job to do and

wasn't going to let anything stop her well at

least not all of them were bad. ''Let her

speak Major Mint'' said Captain Candy turning

to him with his cheeks burning red with

anger then faced back to her as his good

mood return. ''Well it is kind of a long story''

she said explaining the whole thing as they

took in every detail of what she said. ''And

that is why I came looking for you'' she said

hoping they were willing to help. ''Hmm

sounds like the Mouse King is back up to his

usual tricks I don't know'' said Prince Eric

pondering over it. Rosalinda's heart fell she

had failed before anything could sorted.

''Clara can you and Rosalinda spend some

time together in the library to get to know

each other while we discuss the matter

further'' he said hoping she wouldn't mind.

''Course come along I will show you where it

is follow me'' she said leaving his side as the

three were left for their secret meeting.

Meanwhile Clara led down a dazzling white

hallway into where piles of so many books for

any subject or casual reading on so many

shelves that Rosalinda tried to count them in

her head over and over again to make sure

she had the right number as the two stopped

at a brown table where three books lay with

a map lay in the middle with two chairs as

Clara sat down on one as she ushered

Rosalinda to sit as well in a friendly manner.

Maybe she thought things were looking for

her. That same moment still in the throne

room the meeting was going so smoothly. ''I

say we storm to where the Mouse King is

hiding and strike them before they do'' said

Major Mint. ''I don't think that will work for he

will smell something foul and we don't know

where he is'' said Captain Candy. ''Yes you

are right the only one that does know where

he is that girl Rosalinda and it won't work as

he is more stronger than before as what we

heard'' said Prince Eric sighing deeply. ''Well

why not we ask her to help us'' said Captain

Candy. ''Certainly not I will not have someone

the likes of her who knows what she will do''

said Major Mint sourly. ''That is enough'' said

Prince Eric as it had been decided as they

head to the library as Clara and Rosalinda

were becoming the best of friends.

''Rosalinda what are you reading there'' she

said as her new found friend wearing a

strange book dark blue cover with a gold and

purple jewel on the front written in a strange

tongue. ''I don't know I just found it'' she said

as the sound of someone coming in to join

them. ''Clara can we speak to Rosalinda

alone'' said Prince Eric. ''Course but Eric look

at this book she has found'' she said picking

it up for them to see it very clearly. ''Hmm

doesn't like any of our books actually I can't

understand what is says here'' said Major

Mint trying to read the page Rosalinda was

reading. ''It is Sunlighta I know that writing

anywhere but the question is how did it get

here I mean it didn't walk all the way here on

its own'' said Rosalinda confused. ''I don't

know how it got here you said it came from

Sunlighta'' said Captain Candy. ''Yes the

place where I was born and was taken'' she

said. ''Hmm maybe someone from this

Sunlighta you called must had came here

before and left the book without coming back

for it leaving it behind'' said Major Mint. ''I

don't know it could happen'' said Rosalinda.

''Well then what did it say then'' said Prince

Eric. ''It says the staff of Love and the rose of

Light will defeat the dark as they had been

lost for years'' she said saying it aloud. ''Then

that is it we will start our search tomorrow

bright and early'' said Major Mint as the brightness had came to him at last. ''And

Rosalinda she is going too well she is the

only one that can read the book and it must

tell us where these two items are hiding''

said Captain Candy giving a secret wink to

her. ''Oh right she can stay just for the night''

said Prince Eric. ''Fine but she just be

watched I don't want anything to happen like

her running off tell the others'' said Major

Mint. ''Oh right then she is put in your care

then if you so worried'' said Prince Eric

walking out as Clara came up to him as she

knew something was going on. ''By the way I

feel it best we stay here to protect our

people'' said Prince Eric as the two walked

off as the sun was setting. ''Fine come you

rodent Captain Candy return to your room''

said Major Mint angrily gritting his teeth at

her. He sighed knowing he couldn't win with

him heading off as he took one last look at

her then wandered off as the two were left

alone as they continue heading down to

where the dungeon was as he opened the

cell door. ''I am assure this will suit to your

liking'' he said still in his bitter mood

standing by the door as Rosalinda lowered

her head in fear walking inside wondering if

she could run but that wouldn't look good for

her as she stood in the middle of the bare

room. Seeing she was in he locked the door

so fast it almost threw her off her feet

landing on the floor trying to look out at the

night sky through the bar window as she was

about to curl up to sleep. Then she

remembered the little brown pouch she was

carrying taken out her green dress she had

changed out of putting the rags she had on

off placing her beautiful dress back on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The dawn was rising as Rosalinda had woken.

She turned around quickly to hear the cell

door being opened as Clara appeared happily

holding a tray which had a tiny piece of bread

and water on it. ''There you go Rosalinda I

think you must be hungry probably starving

from last night but still this is only allow to

have'' she said laying it beside her. She didn't have to answer tiny rumbing of a bell which

was her stomach answer for her. Clara sat

down as she let her friend eat her breakfast

taken a nibble at a time as the others arrived

after she had fnished. ''We are set are you

ready to come rodent'' said Major Mint behind

her. ''Please Major Mint be gentle towards

her she has been through a lot as we have''

said Clara as she knew Rosalinda was in

earshot of hearing them. ''I don't see how

that animal would understand what her kind

has done to us'' he said. Rosalinda felt the

hurt from yesterday return she wondered why

he just leave it alone. ''Excuse you don't have

to talk as if I am not here and I do have a

name Major so you would kindly used it'' she

said timidly speaking up at last. ''Why would I

anyway come along now'' he said giving her a

little glare. That instant something inside

Rosalinda had snapped. ''Fine then I shouldn't

have care enough I wish I haven't come'' she

said running out in tears. ''Oh Rosalinda'' said

Clara said rushing out after her. Major Mint

shook his head in shame why was everyone

going on this one mouse maybe because they

all think she was on their side since she had

been honest enough to come forward and tell

them. But still he thought this was some kind

of rouse. Still he thought the only good thing

out of it he was being put in charge this

journey as he headed to where they waited

for him. When he got up to join them he

noticed the expressions on their faces.

Captain Candy was not pleased at all as

Rosalinda was still upset from earlier on

trying to dry her eyes. ''Major Mint did you

say anything to offend her in anyway'' said

Prince Eric with a serious look on his face.

''Well er you see your highness'' he said

trying to find the right words to say. ''Why

can't you let the past go you know Rosalinda

took on part in it as we had never set eyes on

her before'' said Captain Candy. ''Yes but she

could will be working with him a cunning

pair'' said Major Mint. This was going to be

one hard journey for Rosalinda as they set off

after getting the supplies they needed as

they waved their farewells before heading off.

Meanwhile the Mouse King was crashing

everything in sight as he had found out of

Rosalinda's disappearance. He was boiling

with rage. ''Have you found her yet'' he

yelled at the person who had entered. ''No

sign of her yet we have looked all over the

place'' said the guard to him. ''Well try harder

I don't care if you have to keep searching day

and night'' he fumed as he heard swooping of

something entering from the open window.

''What now'' he yelled turning the bat who

had returned it seem had been away a long

time. ''I found her and while in Parthenia I

brought this book back they seem very

interest in it'' he said. ''Give me that'' he

snapped snatching the book scanning the

page. ''So they are off to find some flower

and staff that will help them defeat me well

this information could be useful in some sort

of way'' he said pacing back and forth as he

was thinking up a plan. Back with the group

of three were walking for miles. ''I don't think

these things exist I think you just made up to

save your own neck'' said Major Mint turning

to face Rosalinda as they had stop for a while.

''Then why I do that if it was already in the

book'' she said. ''I don't know'' said Major

Mint almost stamping his foot. ''I think she is

telling the truth I believe her with my life''

said Captain Candy stepping in to her aid.

''Well then you are a fool is what I think'' he

said. ''Well we keep going if we are to find

the Staff of Love and the rose of Light'' said

Rosalinda trying to be cheery as they

continue walking without noticed who or

what was following them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

They had walked for hours not saying a word

to each other as it was better that way. That

moment Rosalinda stopped. ''I think our only

chance since the book came from Sunlighta

we should go there first'' she said. ''Why you

have any other reason to go there'' said Major

Mint as Captain Candy in between them. ''I

think that sounds like a great idea Rosalinda

at least we are sure to find some kind of lead''

he said smiling at her. ''Oh right then lead on

since you know the way there'' said Major

Mint to her as Rosalinda seem to brighten up

more maybe he was starting to like her now

as she happily led with them following behind

her. When they arrived all of them got the

shock of their lives Rosalinda knew her

village was hit badly by the Mouse King but

she didn't knew it was this bad. Roofs were

ripped off, walls of the houses burnt to ash or

left charred black stones as the streets were

shed with blood mostly the square as

Rosalinda could easily pick up the rotting

smell of meat as her eyes fell in horror as

items lay broken and destroyed on the

doorsteps that once belong in each building.

''Seems we been giving a trail of bad luck by

the looks of things no one is around hey you

here'' said Major Mint pointing to where a

shadow figure was in front of them. ''Show

yourself at once'' said Captain Candy as he

went front of Rosalinda to protect her from

any harm. The stranger stepped out of the

shadows to reveal a dashing strong build

light brown fur mouse with eyes of the ocean

blue. His pink nose sniffed at the three in his

path then starch the top of his which was a

patch of dark blond messy hair. His clothes

wer a simple taste of a long brown coat and

black shoes with green trousers and a white

shirt. ''Excuse me sir but can you kindly tell

us who you are'' said Captain Candy. ''Lionel''

said Rosalinda as she flew happily into the

teen male's arms as he too was glad to see

her again. ''Lionel'' said Captain Candy

confused. ''Yes he is a very good friend of

mines we knew each other when we were

little'' explained Rosalinda. ''And we always

played together in the square each day when

we were growing up yet after our parents got

different jobs in the village Rosalinda and I

never saw one another as our families came

distant out of contact with each other'' said

Lionel sadly. The two pondered over this.

''Lionel is papa alright anyway happen to

him after I was gone'' she said as fear and

worry came into her eyes at the very mention

of her father in trouble. ''Yes I am sad to say

he died shortly after he found you missing my

father was the first to find him in that state

and to warn us when the Mouse King's men

came here'' growled Lionel. ''Then why did

you not get killed like the rest of them or else

you were sent'' said Major Mint. ''I was sent

by no one I escaped with my life as I vow to

one day for that Mouse King to get what he

deserves'' said Lionel narrowing his eyes at

the very thought of it. ''Then that is why we

are here Rosalinda can you ask him for us if

he could be any help'' said Captain Candy to

her. ''I can't believe we are handing our trust

and all of Partheina in these two animals''

said Major Mint. ''Animals who is he calling

animals'' said Lionel angrily. ''Lionel please

you do know where we can find the Staff of

Love and the Rose of Light'' asked Rosalinda

holding back her old childhood friend. ''What

Rosalinda how do you know or learned about

them'' said Lionel as his mouth dropped. ''In

this book we well I found in the Partheina

library that I knew came from here and I now

knew I was right'' she said smiling at him.

''Yes hmm Rosalinda you don't know who it

belong to haven't you'' said Lionel. ''No why''

she said with a puzzled look on her face. ''It

was your mother Solarin'' said Lionel. Upon

hearing this it brought tears to her eyes at

the thought of her mother. ''Rosalinda we all

know mostly you that your mother died of an

illness well this was no normal one as she

was special as after you were born

something inside her strain her to much it

cause her to get really sick yet we never

discover what it was'' said Lionel. ''So it was

my fault then'' said Rosalinda lowing her

head. ''Don't say that Solarin never think of

you that sort of way as she gave her kindess

and giving to us'' said Lionel trying to make

her feel better. ''So you know where we

should start looking'' said Major Mint raising

an eyebrow. ''Yeah I sure do over the great

sea to where a magical garden lays the two

items you seek lost in frozen time yet it is

crazy I mean you have to keep on swimming

till you reach the garden'' said Lionel

shrugging his shoulders at them. ''So you

might know a way of getting us across'' said

Captain Candy. ''I let you ride with me on my

boat'' said Lionel. ''A rodent riding a boat now

I hear up to the most impossible things in my

life'' said Major Mint. ''Not at all come I will

show you where it is'' he said as they

followed up to where a few berry bushes

behind Sunlighta as he parted to reveal a fine

well made wooden boat with fine white

polish on the bottom with white sails, an

orange wheel at the side with a little cabin

which worked the boat with a window at the

front. ''This is amazing Lionel you made this''

said Rosalinda in delight at the sight of it.

''Well I did some training in the fine art of

tinkering'' said Lionel as he blushed. ''So

what is your reason behind making this little

wonder'' said Captain Candy also impressed.

''Well my family is a job in trading so I

thought maybe we get trading goods to more

places so one day I decided to bulid a boat''

said Lionel in a relax sort of way. ''Very

interesting story but can this boat hold us all

and make the long journey'' said Major Mint

who wasn't too sure. ''Course it can have

faith'' said Lionel as he bend down picking up

a shovel of small balls of coal throwing into

the bright burning fire with ease as the boat

started its travel down the river out of

Sunlighta which faded out of view as

Rosalinda took one last look at it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lionel relax his body across the side of the

little boat also making it toppled over

keeping it balance. ''Rosalinda you know your

mother'' said Captain Candy as they both

were lending over the railing. ''Hmm yes'' she

said stared at him. ''You don't have a picture

of her'' he said as he stopping speaking

seeing the hurt straing over her face. ''Its

alright sure I will show her to you'' said

Rosalinda reached her hand up to her

necklace she was wearing when she was a

baby which was given by her father a pink

diamond as it opened to a picture of a woman

mouse with dark brown fur with darker

autumn hair with the same chestnut eyes as

Rosalinda with a purple dress with a red

ribbon. ''My she must had meant a lot to you''

said Captain Candy seeing the tears helping

her wipe them away. ''Thank you are so

sweet oh look at me I such a mess acting

like this'' she said trying to fix herself when

they heard footsteps quickly spinning round

to see Major Mint. ''What is going on'' said

Lionel who was caught off guard falling to

the ground. ''Quick we are under attack what

you lot standing around here get moving''

said Major Mint getting more and more

annoyed. ''What on earth do you mean'' said

Captain Candy before he could finish an

arrow zoomed past almost struck him in the

head luckily it missed. ''What the why didn't

you warn us before'' said Lionel getting to his

feet dodging the fleeing arrow as more was

thrown at the boat trying to destroy it to

pieces. But the boat still kept afloat. ''My that

is some strong wood you have there'' said

Major Mint surprised. ''Impress now are you

Major'' said Lionel giving a sly smile

spreading his face about to crack into a

laugh. ''Lets see who is attacking us oh my

everyone come here'' said Captain Candy as

he had spotted who it was. ''What is it oh my

are you responsible for this'' said Major Mint

angrily turning to Rosalinda. She shrugged

her shoulders looking confused wondering

what he was talking as she faced to where

his gaze was. There standing on the land

they had left was some of the Mouse King's

guards as she stared shock and speechless.

''I have nothing to do with this'' she said

finally finding her voice. ''Course you had

something to do with this I should have

known'' he said about to have a fight. ''That

is enough Major true Mouse King has found

out but there is nothing that Rosalinda is

taken any part of this'' said Captain Candy

standing firm to his spot. ''Yes good job

Captain but I think we have to think of

something fast'' said Lionel. ''Yes Lionel so

what must we do first'' said Rosalinda.

''Alright Rosalinda cut the cord and pull the

lever beside to make the sails go faster'' said

Lionel as Rosalinda ran to the mast where a

piece of rope was hanging as she pulled it

loose then found the lever hiding in a secret

compartment in the mast as she struggle to

pull it outward. She got it freed as the sails

blew as if it was hit by a wild breeze.

''Captain Candy shovel more coal'' said Lionel.

''Course sir'' he said saluting him heading

inside as a few moments later they felt

something hit the boat as all three fell to the

floor. ''Not too much coal'' said Lionel getting

up rubbing a sore bit on his bottom. ''Yes

sorry about that Lionel'' said Captain Candy.

''Oh well what I need to do'' said Major Mint.

''Nothing just keep watch'' said Lionel as

Major Mint felt a bit upset buit still his little

sore he was being useful. The boat skidded

off fast as the sound of the arrows were

dieing as they bounced off before touching

the side. ''We are doing it is working'' said

Captain Candy happily. ''Yes good work'' said

Major Mint. That moment Lionel could tell the

boat was about tip over as he went to where

another lever was at the side pulling it down

hard to stop but didn't have much time as

Major Mint fell into the water. ''Someone has

to go in Lionel please help'' said Captain

Candy worried. ''What me you crazy I can't

swim'' said Lionel in an outburst. ''What you

mean you can't you are a mouse'' said

Captain Candy yelling at him. ''I never learn

how to'' said Lionel as they knew he was

being honest. Before they could argue they

saw Rosalinda at the side about to dive in.

''Rosalinda are you mad what if you freeze to

death'' said Lionel. ''I have to try it is my fault

after all'' she said as she dove into the

powerful waves as she tried doing her best

as her dress was feeling a bit heavy on her.

She had to find him scanning for any sign

then spotted him almost about to land on the

water bed. She swam faster than she usually

did as she caught him in as she swam up to

the surface as she dove out heading him onto

the boat first then went back on after him as

she was helped on the boat as she splashed

some of the water off. ''Rosalinda here you

must be cold'' said Lionel putting a blanket

over as she began to shiver which he got

from one of the boxes in the back. A few

hours later they were back on the sea as

everything was calm as the fire burnt more

sparkling more as Lionel had gotten some

food from some of the other boxes as they

were busily eating some meat, bread and

cheese also some flasks of fresh buttermilk.

Rosalinda love the taste as she missed

drinking it for so long she had been away.

''Rosalinda can I just say'' said Major Mint

beginning to speak as her ears prick up as all

of them listened. ''I just to say thank you for

saving my life I guess I was wrong there are

more to you mice than meets the eye'' he

said. ''Are you saying you are wrong'' she

said. ''Yes I can't believe I said that'' said

Major Mint. ''Good now Lionel I believe I

might need a word with you'' said Major Mint.

''Course right this way don't worry Rosalinda

I will be right outside if you want me'' said

Lionel as the two walked out as the echo of

their feet died away out as the sun was just

setting. Rosalinda gave a sad little sigh.

''What is it Rosalinda something is bothering

you I can sense it'' said Captain Candy. ''It is

just all this is happening because of me

everyone is doing too much and end up

getting hurt and the days I know it sounds

crazy but I have counted since I lived the

Mouse King's castle and I have been away for

three days and I fear that'' she said as

Captain Candy was getting what she was

saying. ''That something terrible is happening

right now and don't say that you aren't the

one to blame it is the Mouse King it is his

fault'' said Captain Candy. ''I know but I feel

so defendless like I am some weak girl that

needs her knight in shining to come to her

aid'' she said. ''No Rosalinda I seen the way

you have been so far you have grown

blossom into a amazing person that would do

and go any mile to help those in need of help''

he said as that moment the two lend close as

their lips touched as everything was silent.

Then Rosalinda gasped as she pulled herself

away from him. ''Rosalinda what is the

matter'' he said. ''We shouldn't be doing this

this is betrayal between both our kinds'' she

said. ''What you mean when we kissed you

didn't like it'' said Captain Candy. ''Course I

do but we are dealing with something of what

I think has been in law from our people

before we were born'' she said. ''Yes the law

of a human can't ever love a mouse the law

of Parthenia'' said Captain Candy. ''And the

law of Sunlighta a mouse can never love a

human'' she said as they both knew they had

a huge problem on them. ''What are we going

to do'' said Captain Candy. ''Best no one

knows not even Lionel or Major Mint'' she

said. ''You are right Rosalinda it is bes to

keep it a secret besides Major Mint will be

more mad than he already is at you and I

believe at your friend believes in his laws''

said Captain Candy as she nodded. Before

anything else could be said the two males

entered again looking happy of something

they were talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

''Then it is settled we will arrive tomorrow at

this mystical garden till the first rays of

dawn'' said Major Mint as Lionel must had

told him how to get there. ''Can we get there

at all tonight'' said Captain Candy. ''Well yes

the Staff of Love we can easily get at night

but we will have to wait till morning for the

rose of Light to bloom and it will be

dangerous waters as we are riding the

slowest we can'' said Lionel as Rosalinda

knew he was telling the truth. ''Well then I

guess we must get some rest'' said Major

Mint as the night took them into the land of

dreams. As they slept the Mouse King was

planning his next move as he was listening to

his guards. ''You are telling me you found

them but yet couldn't be able to defeat them

or a small boat'' he said angrily about to hit

anyone of them in his reach but change his

mind. ''Have you almost complete your

mission of getting into Parthenia'' he said

rolling his eyes. ''Yes we are almost done we

just need your orders'' said one of them

nervous. His mood brighten a bit at least they

were doing something right for once. ''One

half lot of you try and get into Parthenia

palace and the rest of you get them from

reaching this garden and bring back to me''

he said. Nodding they headed off as he

stayed behind a bit thinking of himself finally

about to gain the throne of Parthenia and

make sure all those who had fought against

him will pay with their own lives and will

have Rosalinda back with him. He knew he

had to be patient as he had waited making

his plans and now the time was right.

Meanwhile back on Lionel's boat the sun was

about to rise as Captain Candy awoke

sleeping beside Rosalinda. Lionel and Major

Mint were already up as there was no sign of

them as the boat was docked. ''Good morning

my rosebud'' he said kissing her sweetly on

the cheek. She enjoyed it as she loved every

moment but began to cry. ''Please Captain

don't call me that'' she said trying to control

herself. ''Why what you mean rosebud'' he

said confused at this raising an eyebrow at

her. ''Yes my papa always call me his

rosebud as I allowed no one but him alone to

call me that as he meant more to me than my

own life'' she said in that same gentle voice.

''Oh I am sorry I know how much he was to

you since you two were close'' he said sitting

up embracing her in his arms. Then they

heard someone coming as they quickly

withdraw from each other before anyone saw

what they were doing as Lionel. ''Come on

you two hurry up what is keeping you two so

long'' said Lionel as he rushed off as they

were alone again. ''Thank goodness I was

afraid he discovered us together'' said

Captain Candy wiping a bead of sweat off his

head. ''Should we tell them I mean they

should at least understand since Major Mint

hasn't now said anything bad about me or

Lionel'' she said. ''I don't know if we should I

mean they might be angry with us for

betraying our laws'' he said. She nodded as

no more was said of it as they headed out to

join the two hoping they haven't gone off far

without them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

They rushed out as the two stared oddly at them as if they were

suspecting that Captain Candy and Rosalinda were hiding something but

shook it from their minds heading further. Yet every step they took it was

getting more and more colder as there was life or living thing in the

garden as it was covered in blue and white crystal ice everything was

sleeping. 'I thought you said there was a garden here'' said Major Mint a

bit confused. ''I did remember I said the rose of Light was frozen guess the

rest of the garden did as well so we better start searching'' said Lionel. ''I

thought you said the staff of Love was here too'' said Captain Candy

raising an eyebrow at Lionel. ''I did well come on then we do want to

waste any time'' said Lionel wandering off from the group as Major Mint

rushing after him. Once they thought they were alone Rosalinda who had

remained silent the whole time finally speak up. ''We have to time them no

matter how bad the truth hurts'' she said trying of think of how to say her

words. ''They won't understand Rosalinda and Major Mint will hate you

more and do much more trouble'' said Captain Candy. ''But still maybe you

are wrong maybe they will accept it'' said Rosalinda as there was a sound

behind her. ''Accept what'' said Lionel as the two returned. ''Nothing it is

nothing so any luck of finding the Staff of Love or the Rose of Light'' said

Captain Candy trying to force a smile on his face. ''No sign of it all this trip

for nothing we have been sent on a wild goose chase'' said Major Mint

annoyed. ''Well I guess we lost to the Mouse King already'' said Captain

Candy as his smile feded into a frown. ''Don't say that Captain Candy you

mustn't give up hope'' she said as suddenly as they touched their hands a

strand of white light appeared between them as it became a brown staff

as on the top of it was a blue and pink crystal. Everyone stared in

amazement at the sight of it. ''The Staff of Love but how'' said Major Mint.

''Should we tell them'' questioned Rosalinda facing Captain Candy then

back to their friends. ''Tell us what'' said Lionel curiously as his tail

twitched. ''That –'' said Captain Candy before anything could be said Major

Mint spotted something as he jumped up and down angrily. ''We still have

to find this rose'' said Major Mint. Before anything else could said they

were surrounded by some of the Mouse King's guards. Rosalinda felt a bit

frighten at the sight of seeing them again as the other three held their

ground ready to fight. ''How did they find us'' said Rosalinda. ''How did you

think they find us'' snapped Major Mint as he narrow his eyes at her.

Rosalinda knew what he meant as the same hurt had returned as his

anger for her as well. ''Hey leave her out of this'' said Lionel standing up

for Rosalinda coming to her aid. ''You stay out of this mouse were you

working along with them was this some kind of ploy'' said Major Mint

angrily. ''Oh right you can say things to me but don't you dare ever say

stuff about Rosalinda I know her all my life and she isn't a backstabbing

traitor'' yelled Lionel back to him. Rosalinda felt more and offended and

what worst Captain Candy wasn't speaking up for her. Didn't he love or

care for her anymore because of this. ''Rosalinda use the Staff'' said

Captain Candy as her rush of joy came as she remembered she was

holding the Staff of Love. She used on any of the guards that came near

them but it wasn't working she thought maybe it was broken. ''What you

think is wrong with it'' whispered Captain Candy as the mouse guards

came closer and closer to them as they weren't afraid of the staff since it

wasn't working. ''Maybe it isn't working because it can sense the evil in

you'' said Major Mint angrily as they were held tight by the guards. 'You all

know his orders to bring them back to him alive mostly'' said the leader of

the guards as he grabbed Rosalina by the arm causing to make her drop

the staff. But she wouldn't let go of it as they walked to where there was

two boats the small one was Lionel's. Beside it was a much bigger

stronger boat with darker brown wood. There was four large grey sails as

they flapped like huge birds with a cabin and a place below for the

prisoners were kept. They put Captain Candy, Lionel and Major Mint were

put below with two guards as the one that had Rosalinda in the cabin

which only had one small window looking out at the horizon with a bed

and a table as the door was locked after Rosalinda was pushed in. As she

was alone Rosalinda sat down holding the staff. She felt so useless Major

Mint was right this was all her fault as she lay down on the bed to rest

keeping the staff close to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Meanwhile down below deck the three

remain silent till Major Mint spoke up. ''I told

you there was something about that creature

I didn't quite like but did anyone listen to me''

he said as Lionel had finally snapped at that.

''Can I hit him'' said Lionel to Captain Candy

as his put his hands into fists. ''Lionel don't''

said Captain Candy turning his back to them.

''And as for you how can let that –'' said Major

Mint. ''Don't you dare say a bad word against

her Rosalinda is more than you think she is''

said Captain Candy angrily. ''Why are you still

defending her she played you the most like a

violin'' said Major Mint snapped back. ''Wait

course the staff of Love can't you see it'' said

Lionel as he had calmed as he had finally

discovere something as he was taking his

time to think. ''What you talking about mouse''

said Major Mint turning to him. ''Oh right first

off my name is Lionel not mouse and

secondly I think of the reason the staff was

created because of Rosalinda and Captain

Candy's love for each other'' said Lionel. ''But

that is impossible a mouse and a human can

never learn to love each other it is ridiculous

to think such a thing'' said Major Mint. ''Well I

agreed it sounds weird of think but it might

happen'' said Lionel as he was trying to

support his friend's new found love. ''But your

law also states she can't love me either'' said

Captain Candy as he see that Lionel was

finding it ease to take it than Major Mint.

''Yes but Rosalinda is my friend and I don't

care as long I care for her to be happy with

what she chooses'' said Lionel as Major Mint

rolled his eyes at this. That moment the boat

rocked a bit that made them jolt off their feet

as the door was opened by one of the Mouse

King's guards with a few more by the door.

Both Lionel and Captain Candy crane their

necks to see any sign of Rosalinda among

the group waiting outside the door. She must

had already left the boat with few other

guards. ''Come on you three'' said the leader

of the guards as they pushed the three

forward as they walked with them behind

keeping watch in case they tried to escape.

''Then why didn't the staff of Love worked

then'' whispered Major Mint to Lionel and

Captain Candy as they too were confused

wondering themselves as well as they

walked off the dock ship onto land as they

came across Rosalinda as they entered the

Mouse King's domain as he gave all a sly

smile. ''Oh Rosalinda so good to see you

again and you brought some friends to me as

well'' said the Mouse King as she turned her

head away not answering. ''Well then

everything is in order now I will be King of

Parthenia soon'' said the Mouse King. ''You

won't win as long we are alive'' said Lionel

angrily. ''Yes that is a problem but it won't be

for long oh Rosalinda I forgot to thank you for

helping us since Major and Captain were

away we found a way as there a secret hole

that leads into the palace that only I know

about and we will strike with no one in

Parthenia will be able to stop me'' said the

Mouse King. ''No you won't win Rosalinda use

the Staff'' said Captain Candy as the Mouse

King's guards race at them. Frighten for her

friends lives Rosalinda took the Staff out in

front of the Mouse King to stop him but didn't

work again. She wondered why it wasn't

working then remembered the Rose of Light

it couldn't work without it. ''You think you

can stop me'' said the Mouse King as he

laughed at this throwing the Staff of Love to

the side as Rosalinda tried to get towards it

but he blocked her path. ''Take them down to

the dungeon I will deal with them later'' he

snarled as they did as told leading the three

down below the one went to grab at

Rosalinda. ''Not so fast she is coming with

me as she will the first to witness my reign of

power'' he said grabbing Rosalinda's arm as

he dragged her out where the other half that

had stayed behind were preparing their

weapons for battle as all the items glint in

the sunlight as the gentle breeze tried its

hardest to comfort her which wasn't working.

Then it came to her Parthenia was so far

away from where they were so it would take

a long while so her fear calmed down a bit.

''You won't become king yet there are a lot of

miles when the day I left here'' she said as

the Mouse King knew she was right seeing

the little smile across her face as she made a

tinkle little laugh. His eyes stared angrily at

her.. But then his smile came back as he had

thought of something as Rosalinda's smile

faded wondering what it was seeing that look

in his eyes and she didn't like it one bit. He

had ordered his men to hide in the tall grass

as they waited. Then a few minutes later two

men from Parthenia riding on horse back

were coming their way on two powerful

brown chestnut horses that could go on long

journeys. He kept his gaze on the two

knowing the men on the horses had come out

hunting as he waited till they were off the

horses. As soon they were the mice

outnumbered them ambushing hitting them

and cutting into their body with their swords.

Seeing they were weak and will soon die the

Mouse King took the reins of the two horses

as their kicked up the heels of their hind legs

sense he was dangerous. He was furious as

he hit of them hard on the side. Rosalinda

was shock by the way he was treating the

animals so cruelly. ''Stop it'' she said

snatching the reins from his hand as the

horses calm down as they happily nuzzle her

knowing they were safe in her care. Angrily

by this he snatch the reins again as he got on

the first one as he ordered her to get on the

second one but made sure she was in

distance reach so he could see where she

was as they rode side by side off to Parthenia

as both knew they will reach it in short time.

Meanwhile back at the palace the Mouse

guard was having trouble putting Lionel into

the cell as he tried to escape from his grip

but was thrown in head first almost hitting

into a wall falling to the floor as the door was

flung shut. ''Now what we going to do we are

locked in here and we have no time to warn

the others'' said Captain Candy. ''Yes that is

a problem'' said Major Mint. ''I am sure

Rosalinda will think of something I know she

will we just have to hope and pray'' said

Lionel as he stared out of the window into

the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

That moment in Parthenia in the throne room

of the palace Clara was wondering about

something as her husband knew too well

something was wrong with her. ''Clara what

are you so worry about'' he asked with

concern in his eyes at her. ''It is just I worry

for their safety specially Rosalinda what if

she got hurt or they are in danger'' she said

almost scared at the thought of it. ''Now now

there Clara nothing will happen to them as

long they find the Staff of Love and Rose of

Light'' he said as he spoke too soon. Then

suddenly out of the middle of the room a hole

was burst in it as most of the mice dash out

surrounding the place. Eric drew his sword

for battle he knew who it was as the Mouse

King appeared up after with his arm around

Rosalinda as Clara was glad to see her friend

again. ''Rosalinda are you alright'' said Clara

hoping no harm had come to her. The Mouse

King made a laugh. ''I think you should think

of yourselves than her being safe'' he said as

the two prepare to fight as he let go of

Rosalinda as she rushed to Clara as she held

her close as they were surround by a circle of

mice. Both females watching the two males

fighting hoped that Captain Candy, Major

Mint and Lionel were alright. Meanwhile

where they were down in the cell they were

trying to bang the door down for so many

times. ''Put your backs into it we are almost

there'' said Major Mint as the door was also

opening as they rushed at it again as this

time it creaked allowing them out with ease.

As they rushed upwards of the place to

where the exit hoping they weren't too late

to save Parthenia as Lionel had stopped.

''What is wrong with you''said Major Mint to

him as they noticed this strange behaviour of

his. ''The staff Rosalinda drop it when the

Mouse King trip her up'' said Lionel walking

towards it picking it up. ''I don't know if it will

be any use since it didn't work but we will

take it with us all the same'' said Major Mint

as they headed outside. When they reached

the palace of Parthenia they knew something

wasn't quite as they rushed inside not caring

of their tiredness to see Eric badly wounded

by the Mouse King was above about to make

his final move. ''Finally now I will have the

throne and Rosalinda nothing can stop me''

said the Mouse King about to strike his

sword into him when it was blocked by

something. As his head gaze up to see

Captain Candy in front of King Eric protecting

him from any harm. ''No you haven't won yet''

said Captain Candy. ''You impossible human I

will take care of you too'' snarled the Mouse

King as he was about to attack him.

Rosalinda watched in horror as she knew

what was to happen as she ran to their side

before any danger could happen to Captain

Candy. That moment they all stood still as a

bright light surround Rosalinda creating a

white crystal around her. It lasted for a few

seconds as she reappeared in a different

form as they stood in awe at her. Rosalinda

had on instead of her green dress as a gold

gown that glittered like star dust with a

sliver necklace and two tiny sliver earrings

with her hair up. Then it came to Lionel as he

handed the staff to her. ''Course I should had

known the Rose of Light was there all along

we just didn't see it'' said Lionel. ''What is it

you are chattering about this ends now'' said

the Mouse King. ''No you won't hurt anyone

else never again'' said Rosalinda as white

sparks flew from her as the staff started to

glisten as it spread around the Mouse King's

body as he tried to struggle free. But it was

no use as he was getting small to a size of a

bird as he was trapped in a sliver cage.

''Good that will teach him to put him in his

place now finish him'' said Major Mint to her.

''No I won't it isn't right to kill someone even

if they try do it makes us as bad as him

besides I will keep him as a pet'' said

Rosalinda stared at him in the cage as Major

Mint was stun by this yet he felt a bit guilty

as if he had done a bad thing. ''Rosalinda may

I say is that I know I shouldn't had snap at

you it is just to say there are bad and good mice as there are bad and good people as I

am trying to say I was sorry I was wrong

about the both of you'' said Major Mint to

Rosalinda and Lionel. ''Good I am please you

finally saw the error of your ways'' said

Lionel giving a cheeky grin. ''Yes your

highnesses can I speak to you'' said Captain

Candy to the both of them. ''Course well what

is it'' said King Eric. ''It is that you know that

law we have that no human can love a mouse

will I love Rosalinda and I will do so we can

be together please understand but can you at

least change it'' said Captain Candy lowered

his head in case he had gotten himself and

Rosalinda into trouble. ''Why course we will

also we will change the law of Sunlighta so

Rosalinda won't be force into not choosing

you'' said Clara as they called the others.

''Rosalinda or should I call you the Rose of

Light come forward'' said King Eric as

Rosalinda did as she was told bowed low to

the king and queen. ''We have learned from

Captain Candy that you two have a special

feeling towards each other'' said Eric. ''Yes

sir oh please don't punish because of me''

said Rosalinda. ''We are not doing that'' said

Eric. ''You aren't'' said Rosalinda pricking her

head up confused. ''Rosalinda we have

decide that we have a new law that anyone

can marry whoever they want no matter who

they are but are prove worthy to the one they

love'' said Clara as Rosalinda happily hugged

the royal couple then hugged her new friends.

Later that day there was a special event as a

wedding was taking place as all of Parthenia

had arrived. As they were amazed at the

groom but were surprise at the bride which

was a mouse as Rosalinda wore a fine silk

white wedding dress with a full length skirt

and long sleeves with a veil carrying a bunch

of pink and white liles walking with Clara by

her side. ''I can't believe all my dreams have

come true but'' said Rosalinda as she had

sadly thought of something. ''What is it my

dear'' said Clara. ''It is just I wish papa was

here to see me on the happiest day of my life''

said Rosalinda trying not to cry. ''I am sure

he is watching you right now from above''

said Clara as her friend smiled again knowing

she was right as King Eric have the two

married. Later that night as they were eating

at the wedding feast as Captain Candy took

Rosalinda up to the room that Eric and Clara

had given them as a wedding present. He sat

the bed with his wife in his arms gently

kissing her making sure not to hurt her.

''Rosalinda I have something I want to give

you'' said Captain Candy getting off the bed

to a drawer taking out a small wrapped

parcel handing it to her. ''Oh it is beautiful

but I thought we weren't to give gifts and

besides I never got you anything'' said

Rosalinda. ''No don't say that you given me

the greatest gift of all love and that is worth

more open it then'' said Captain Candy as

Rosalinda as she pulled away the bright pink

ribbon and white paper to a small box she

opened. It was a well polish brown spine

bounded book. ''It is a journal so you can

write down everything that is going on or

your thoughts'' said Captain Candy. ''It is

wonderful I love it'' said Rosalinda as she

hugged him.

The End


End file.
